This invention relates to a suspension and release device and, more particularly, to a novel ejector rack for carrying a store (such as a conventional bomb, missile, tank, or the like) on and in an aircraft, whereby the suspended store may be released and/or forcibly ejected from the store and from the aircraft.
Ejector racks that are currently in inventory require access to sway braces and to the side plates of the rack for observing rack lock functions. Additionally, these racks also generally provide very high peak forces of short duration, while also providing low ejection velocities. Further, the sway braces of these racks need to be adjusted many times in close quarters, and when used externally, provide significant aerodynamic drag on the aircraft. Also, high vibration loads sometimes tend to effect inadvertent release of the store. Further, safety locking components or means usually require that the hook linkage be driven closed and that it be latched, before the safety lock can be applied.
My inventive ejector rack embodies a number of novel features which eliminate the above-described problems that are found in the prior art. These features of my inventive ejector rack include, but are not limited to, the following:
A fully automatic sway brace means located within the confines of the structure of the ejector rack. This means is cocked when the store is released, so that when the next store is installed, the sway braces are automatically driven to their respective locked position.
My novel ejector rack also incorporates mechanical gas control devices which are used to eliminate the high peak forces of short duration. The rack instead provides a lower peak force for a longer duration, which then effects greater separation velocities than those available in the prior art.
My rack provides a counterbalance assembly (that includes a counterweight) which prevents vibration loads from acting on the rack in a manner which would inadvertently release the store.
The safety lock assembly on my rack automatically closes and also latches the hook linkage as it is moved to the locked position.
Because of these novel and long-sought features, my invention ejector rack constitutes a significant advance in the state-of-the-art.